


Let Me Be Your Teenage Idiot

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”or alternatively, a Jon x Sansa Harry Potter AU where Jon doesn't know how to flirt





	Let Me Be Your Teenage Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> quotes drabble from tumblr
> 
> find me @ jonsasnow

“This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!” 

Yeah, well Jon couldn’t believe she listened to him either. Robb’s kid sister normally spent her time antagonising him or just ignoring him. He didn’t actually think she would agree to follow him into the Forbidden Forest. Jon had only asked to see if she would rise to the occasion, instead of being the normally prissy princess she was. Of course Jon couldn’t very well tell her that. They might be currently tied up, but eventually, they’ll get out and she would most certainly not hesitate to hex him. 

“How is it my fault that you decided to listen to me?” Jon asked. He angled his head to smile innocently at her. “I never forced you to follow me.” 

“Yeah, but you did that thing –” She tried to gesture with her head, but the effect was lost on him. “Ugh, you know, that thing you and Arya and Robb do when you’re trying to rile me up.” Sansa huffed angrily, turning her face away from him then. “Why do you do that anyway? It’s not nice.” 

Jon didn’t have an answer to that, so he decided to deflect the question. “Neither is whispering about me when I walk past. Don’t think I don’t notice. Yeah, maybe I’m not from a wealthy pureblood family like yours, but –”

“Is _that_  what you think we’re whispering about?” Sansa looked incredulous. Somehow even though she was tied up against a tree with her hair in disarray, she still managed to look like a princess. Maybe it was a Sansa Stark thing. 

“Yeah. What else would you be talking about?” 

“Uh, maybe that you’re _hot_ ,” she practically shouted at him. Of course in true Sansa fashion, she made the compliment sound like an insult. “Merlin, Jon! Do you not realise you’re about the fittest boy at school? You idiot.”

Stunned as he was, Jon immediately turned his attention to where he heard rustling. A minute later, two centaurs emerged from the darkness. The bigger-looking one spoke first, “we have decided to let you two loose. I hope you will understand now that this forest is not your playground.” The second centaur came over and cut their ties. 

Jon rubbed his wrist and grabbed Sansa’s hand. “Yes, Sir. We’ll be on our way.” He dragged her brusquely behind him, not caring about her protests, until they were a safe distance away. “Phew,” he sighed. “Now,” he turned towards Sansa, who was rubbing her wrists with a deep scowl on her face. “About you thinking I’m fit?” 

She scowled further. “Really? You want to talk about that now?” 

“No, I just –” He hesitated, feeling shy and very conscious of his hands and arms and legs, like suddenly, he didn’t really know how to behave around her. “I just wanted to return the favour.” He laughed awkwardly. “You’re probably the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. No, not probably. You are.”

“Oh,” Sansa said, nodding slowly. “Okay.” 

For a long second, neither said anything. Jon didn’t really know what to do. He wished he could even say he talked a big game, but he didn’t. He wasn’t like Robb or Theon. Attractive girls always made him awkward, and Sansa quite frankly was way out of his league. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” she cried out and pulled him by the collar of his shirt to plant a firm kiss to his lips. “Just say you like me and you want to take me out to Hogsmeade, Snow, before I hex you.” 

Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled brightly. “Sansa Stark, I bloody like you. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” 

“Yes, you big idiot. C’mon. Let’s go makeout in a broom closet and get caught by Filch.” 


End file.
